


A Bad Day

by KrissyG927



Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [29]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, How to end a bad day, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: Daryl has a bad day at work then comes home to his girl.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664431
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I was working on from a prompt a friend gave me :)

Daryl fixed her car once when she brought it into his brother’s garage and that was how they had met. A brake job had brought him into her life and now he occupied some part of it yet undefined. Miranda couldn’t keep her eyes off on the light haired mechanic with the blue eyes that day and one thing led to another. 

Miranda was twenty five when they met, and Daryl was twenty two. She had been checking him out while he worked on her car, and she liked what she saw.

He knew it too and he might have stripped off the top half of his coveralls and let them hang around his hips as she watched him on purpose. Daryl was not above it. He only had on a white wife beater shirt under his coveralls, and Miranda was treated to a view of his arms and wide shoulder span.

In the main office Merle sat watching with interest through the window that looked out over the garage bays. If he wasn’t under a car, he usually sat with his feet up on the desk and with his nose buried in the paper, but this was a much better show.

His brother had fixed her car like it was nothing while she waited and as in every trite scenario written by every romantic novelist or fanfiction writer; Miranda invited him to her house that night and he had blown her mind.

Now he was, well she didn’t know exactly what he was really. He was smoking hot in the sack, she knew that much, but she didn’t even know what his favorite color was. She watched him standing next to her bed pulling up his jeans and getting ready to make his exit.

The exit she always insisted on. Miranda worked early in the morning, but even so, having him spend the night might raise questions for both of them and neither of them wanted that. What they wanted was no string sex and lots of it.

She called him to come over when she wanted him; sometimes he showed up at her door even if she didn't call and she never sent him away.

Miranda lay on her side with the sheet over her torso and watched him. It was a good show and he turned back and grinned at her as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“You lookin at my ass?” He said and she could see the dimples in his cheeks, he was adorable.

“And if I was.”

Daryl leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

“Call me.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Miranda called him a week later on a Saturday. She had been watching “The Tenth Kingdom” , her absolute favorite mini-series ever and laying around but she told him to come over. Soon it was a regular thing and even Merle noticed it.

“What's going on with you two anyway?” Merle asked, “That Miranda chick?”

“What do you mean?”

“This thing you got going on with her.”

“What... thing?”

“How long have you been sticking it to her?”

“I don’t know, six, eight months what's it to ya?”

But it gave him something to think about and soon six or eight months turned into years and they were living together.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was not a good day, if fact it was the worst one Daryl could remember in a long time. He and Merle had gotten into it over something dumb at work and they were mad at each other and didn’t speak all day long. The parts he had been expecting didn't show up so he couldn’t finish the motor he was working on. The whole day had just been a shit show.

Merle was still working on a car when he left, he had said good night and Merle had said goodnight to him so he knew they were alright, but still. The day had just gotten the best of him.

Miranda was cooking dinner in the kitchen when she heard Daryl pull up on the motorcycle. With a smile on her face she peered out the kitchen window. Right away she could tell by the way he yanked off his helmet that he was stressed out. They had been together five years, and living together for three years, she knew him well.

He would come in and kiss her hello, then go take a shower and hopefully that would relax him, if not, then maybe he would want to talk about it.

“Steak and potatoes tonight babe…” She called to him as he came into the kitchen and kissed her cheek.

“I’m just gonna shower,” He explained and she nodded her head.

Unfortunately the shower didn’t help and Daryl was still tense during dinner when she tried to talk to him. He explained what had happened, and Miranda mulled it over in her head for a bit.

“You two have spats sometimes, you’ll work it out…”

“Miranda I appreciate it but…” He knew she was trying to help and she was smart, sometimes she saw things through different eyes and it did help him to talk to her. They were way past their relationship being just physical.

“I know, your brother is stubborn...and so are you.”

“What’s this?” He said with a laugh as he forked some potatoes into his mouth.

“Look, I’ve known you both long enough, to know that both of you are at fault.”

“You aren’t helping…” Daryl said as he cut his steak and shoved it into his mouth, “Great steak babe.”

“And you’re stubborn. Don’t change the subject.”

“I don’t want to talk about it alright?”

“Daryl maybe…”

“Fuck, Miranda let it go.” Daryl warned, even though he knew she wouldn’t let it go. Miranda never let him get away with his bullshit, another thing he loved about her; but he wasn’t in the mood.

“It’s just a bad day, not a bad life, you know?”

“I know that Miranda, I’m just in a pissy mood alright?” He got up to clear his plate and took it to the kitchen. 

When he returned Miranda stood up from her seat and started to lift her shirt up and all of the sudden Daryl couldn't remember what they were even arguing about. He stood still in the doorway and licked his lips at the sight of her in a flimsy tank top that left little to the imagination. She rarely bothered to wear a bra and he loved that about her too.

“Better?” She laughed as he came towards her and took her in his arms.

“A little..” Daryl stepped closer and pressed against her, then they were kissing; this was what happened often when they were fighting, it was why they could never stay mad at each other for long. 

Sometimes Miranda did it on purpose, because the sex was so good when they were mad at each other. She would only admit that to her two closest friends, but not to him.

“Oh fuck Miranda.” He kissed her again and shoved his tongue into her mouth, taking complete possession of what was his and wound his arms around her.  
She could feel his huge cock against her belly and she sighed softly; she wanted it, him, she always did. That sound made him crazy with lust and he pressed against her more, harder, trying to get some relief from the ache that was starting.

He growled as he picked her up and sat her on the table, in what seemed like one movement to Miranda he swiped the dishes off the table, unconcerned with the crash of said dishes breaking all over the floor and threw her on top of it. He pulled her towards him by her legs and she slipped her hands under his shirt, running them along his stomach making him hiss in pleasure. Then his shirt was pulled off and tossed on the floor next to the third set of broken dishes they had gone through since she moved there.

This wasn’t the first time he threw her up on the table and it wouldn’t be the last. At least this time they had finished dinner first, sometimes they didn’t. But they always cleaned up the mess together afterward.

“I love you so much baby,” He moaned as he pulled her skirt up her thighs, reaching for her panties with a wide grin when he found them damp.  
He slid two fingers along her panties and watched as her eyes closed and she let out the softest sigh. Then his fingers were inside her and she groaned out loud a low sound that made his dick throb. He worked his thumb against her clit and lit her on fire.

A deep chill went through her body as she heard him unbuckling his pants, the sound made her crazy and after their clothing was out of the way he sunk inside her to the hilt in one swift movement. They both gasped in unison, she was warm and wet and he filled her completely.

“Oh god, I love you.” Daryl groaned out as he bit his way down her neck, “Take that dick baby, take it.” He pushed against her hard, pulling her legs wide and watching his cock going in and out of her.

“I love you too baby.” She groaned, “Fuck me, Oh god fuck me good.” She pulled him closer and deeper.

“I can’t live without you,” He gasped out, “Promise me, Miranda, promise me we’ll always be together .” He kissed down her neck, pulling her tank top out of the way to get to her breasts.

“I promise, l promise.” He brought his hand back down between them to stroke her again and he could feel her trembling now. It wouldn’t be long at all, he’d have her screaming bloody murder soon.

“I’m sorry I’m such an asshole sometimes. “

“It’s OK,” She kissed him hard and threw her head back to ride the wave that was coming from his skilled fingers, “Not going anywhere.” She breathed out as she felt the first wave crash down on her and she closed her eyes, “I can't live without you.”

Her body was pulling him closer to the edge of oblivion, and he was speeding towards it fast; when she screamed and gripped his shoulders he was done. Her pussy was squeezing the life out of him and there was no way he could hold back; he came with a fierce roar right after she did spilling everything he had inside her with a shudder. It was an unbearable pleasure, and no one but Miranda gave that to him.

He pulled her close against him, not wanting to let her go or leave her warm body just yet. They both trembled in aftershocks, holding each other tight for dear life as sweat rolled down their backs and over their faces. It was quiet now. No sound but the ticking clock and the soft radio playing from a neighbors house.

“Better now?” She asked.

“Much,” He sighed against her skin and pulled her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xx


End file.
